The present invention relates to office systems and more particularly to a file/book place marker system including a T-shaped marker member having a flexible plastic erasable top surface portion for receiving thereon a book/file borrower""s name, dept. etc. and a hard plastic bottom surface portion for supporting the top surface portion; a storage hook assembly including a marker member attachment hook, a writing instrument storage holder and a hook assembly attachment mechanism for attaching the storage hook assembly in a convenient location adjacent to a file cabinet or book shelf; and an erasable marker sized to snap fit into the writing instrument storage holder.
Offices and other organizations typically maintain records and reference libraries that are used by many individuals within the organization. Because more than one individual may need to access the book or file at the same time, it would be a benefit to have a system whereby a marker could be positioned in the file or bookshelf location where the file or book is maintained that included identifying information on the borrower so that the other individual could contact the person with the file or book to ascertain its availability. Because books and files are often returned after a short period of time, it would be a further benefit to have a marker wherein the borrower""s identifying information could be erased and a new borrower""s identifying information place thereon for the next use of the marker. When the marker is not being used, it would be a further benefit to have a holding bracket that could hold the marker(s) in a convenient location along with a marker pen for writing on the marker.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a file/book place marker system that includes a T-shaped marker member having a flexible plastic erasable top surface portion for receiving thereon a book/file borrower""s name, dept. etc. and a hard plastic bottom surface portion for supporting the top surface portion; a storage hook assembly including a marker member attachment hook, a writing instrument storage holder and a hook assembly attachment mechanism for attaching the storage hook assembly in a convenient location adjacent to a file cabinet or book shelf; and an erasable marker sized to snap fit into the writing instrument storage holder.
Accordingly, a file/book place marker system is provided. The file/book place marker system includes a T-shaped marker member having a flexible plastic erasable top surface portion for receiving thereon a book/file borrower""s name, dept. etc. and a hard plastic bottom surface portion for supporting the top surface portion; a storage hook assembly including a marker member attachment hook, a writing instrument storage holder and a hook assembly attachment mechanism for attaching the storage hook assembly in a convenient location adjacent to a file cabinet or book shelf; and an erasable marker sized to snap fit into the writing instrument storage holder.